


Nobody should be allowed to flirt with you but me

by ShandrisCZ



Series: AntixDark [4]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut, So don't worry, Violence, also the smut is only a blowjob and a handjob, also what do you mean I can't take every cool and sweet youtuber and turn them into a demon?, and not between anti and dark, angsty anti, at the end, but not really described, fucking watch me!, it's more angsty in the beginning, not actually mark x jack, only anti x dark, possessive anti, sorry to dissapoint, they are actually really fluffy towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandrisCZ/pseuds/ShandrisCZ
Summary: Seriously why did they have to do this? The demons did whatever they wanted anyway and Anti couldn't wait until they could leave this place...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guess which youtubers I put in as Taxidermist, Grump, Sexbang and Hacker!
> 
> (ok, so this is not much of a challenge, but I wanted to write them much sooner, so I'm happy it's finally here...)
> 
> also wow that summary really sucks and doesn't tell you anything about the plot...

  Anti wished he was anywhere but here. He hated the fact that the demon community had to get together on these meetings. What was the point? Pretend to like one another just for everybody to try and kill each other the next day...it was ridiculous. And useless.

  "Stop pouting."

  Anti looked to his left where Dark sat next to him, a small smile on his face. And just that made him feel a bit better. Not that he would admit it outloud.

  "I'm not pouting," he muttered which was rewarded by Dark's low chuckle that sent shivers down Anti's spine. Since when was he this bad?

  "I hate this too. I promise we won't stay here longer than we need to."

  And in that exact moment the whole room went quiet as trio of demons entered. Anti never actually saw them but knew who was before him straight away. You shouldn't mess with them if you didn't want a slow and painful death. The leader - a female with long black hair and a blonde streak, pointy fangs and sharp nails that would rip into you with no problems - had on stoic expression but Anti knew what she was capable of. She was called the Taxidermist and if that didn't give you a clue about what she did to her victims...well. On her right was her husband. A big guy with the same blonde streak in his brown hair, tied in a ponytail, sharp teeth and long tongue. He was short-tempered and usually beat people to death with the nearest object he could find. If he didn't find any, he used his fists. Although the name Grump wouldn't be first that came to mind when Anti saw him, he supposed it was quite fitting, seeing the huge frown on the demon's face. The third was probably the well-known Sexbang. He looked almost human. The only thing that gave him away were his eyes, black with glowing blue irises, peeking from under his curly hair. He was one of the few demons that couldn't make them look 'normal'. He was scanning the room as if he was looking for something until his eyes fell on Dark, his eyes shining a bit brighter, his lips curling into a small smile. Dark didn't seem to notice this as he was currently too occupied with his drink but Anti did and immediately a strong wave of jealousy filled him. The trio made their way over to the bar, the previous chatter of the room filling it once again.

  "When do you think we can leave?"

  "You know that Hacker will want us to listen to him ramble about the rules," Dark said, squeezing Anti's hand reassuringly under the table.

  "Nobody follows them anyway," he scoffed, remembering the incident that happened only two weeks prior.

  "Soon we'll be on our way home."

  _Not soon enough_ , Anti thought grimly as he saw how Sexbang made his way over to their table. He gritted his teeth, willing his rage down. This wasn't a good place to start a fight. He had to be civil.

  "Mind if I join you, handsome?"

  It would take him a lot of work though.

  "Not at all," Dark smiled, squeezing Anti's hand once again trying to calm him down enough for him not to make a scene. Sexbang sat down, not even bothering to pretend to acknowledge Anti as he continued flirting with Dark.

  "I'm Sexbang. What's your name?"

  "Dark and this is Anti."

  Sexbang looked at him as if he noticed him just now. Anti's eye was starting to glow as he tried murdering the demon with his gaze, trying to tell him to _back the fuck off_. But Sexbang didn't get the message.

  "Charmed," he said with obviously faked smile, turning his attention then back on Dark. Anti gritted his teeth, trying to think of a good way to kill that bastard.

  "So, I know that we have to sit through Hacker's annual bitching about the rules but how about after he shuts his trap we go to my place?"

  Anti was about to fucking explode. He was right fucking there and this demon was trying to seduce _his_ lover? But before he could even stand up and yell at the other and then ripping his neck open with his teeth there was a loud crash and sounds of demons yelling something. The three of them looked in the direction of the noise, only to see Grump beating another demon with what was left of a 20 year old bottle of scotch, while Taxidermist was scratching other demon's eyes out.

  "Well, that's my cue to go. See you around cutie," Sexbang said, winking at Dark as he sprang to his feet, pulling a knife from somewhere. The brawl was getting bloodier by the second and Anti just registered that Dark was pulling him somewhere. He managed to see Hacker trying to make order before they were outside of the bar, night's cool breeze playing with their hair. He didn't look at Dark, simply starting walking, dragging the other behind him before Dark finally caught up. So they were walking, hand in hand, side by side, in complete silence and soon they were at Anti's apartment. Anti opened the door and marched in, going straight to the living room, pacing around it. All he could hear was Sexbang's voice. He called Dark a cutie. His Dark. Through his haze he registered that the door closed and there Dark was, standing in the doorway, looking at him with something that scared and excited him all at once. It was too much, he just needed to get this all out so he went over to a wall, punching it, letting a short shout to vent. It helped. A little. But now his knuckles hurt, he had dented wall and Dark saw him in his week moment. Fucking great. There was a hand on his shoulder and he tensed, turning to look at Dark, expecting the other to make fun of him. But Dark only smiled a little at him, turning him around completely, taking hold of his hurting hand.

  "This might bruise."

  "Needed to punch something," Anti shrugged, casting his eyes quickly somewhere else, trying to get out of Dark's hold. When the other's hold didn't loosen though he looked back up at him, a snappy comment almost escaping him, when there were lips pressed against his. He let out a confused moan but leaned into the touch anyway. Dark pulled away, a smirk playing on his lips.

  "Better?"

  "Suck it Sexbang, he's all mine," Anti growled, lurching forward to steal another kiss from Dark who was now laughing, the noises setting fire in Anti's chest. Finally Dark let go off his hand and he used it to tangle his fingers in the other's hair, pressing their bodies closer until he could feel the warmth radiating through their clothes.

  "You know I wouldn't leave you for Sexbang, right?" Dark whispered into the nonexistent space between them, their lips brushing. Anti let out a shuddery breath, looking into Dark's eyes, not daring to answer. To be honest, he wasn't so sure. When they first started this he didn't even consider the possibility of developing feelings for the other and now the idea of Dark leaving him made him physically sick.

  "Anti," Dark sighed, cupping Anti's cheek, his other hand settling on the small of his back.

  "I'm yours remember?"

  Anti smiles just a bit and nodds, slowly draping his arm around Dark's shoulder. Dark smiles brightly and kisses him shortly before pulling away immediately after.

  "Can I make you mine?"

\---

  Anti arched his back, moaning as Dark bit down at his hip, hard enough to leave a mark. He pulled at the bonds that were tied up to the headboard, only succeeding in making Dark chuckle.

  "Dark, come on, don't be a tease," he whimpered, taking a sharp intake of breath when Dark dragged his nails across his ribs.

  "Gotta enjoy this baby," Dark said, licking a long stripe from his hip to his collarbone, nipping at it before he moved to place open-mouthed kisses on his neck.

  "You're gonna pay for this," Anti promised, the chuckle that escaped Dark downright dirty, making Anti's dick twitch.

  "I'm counting on that," Dark purred before kissing him hungrily. Anti tried tangling his fingers in his hair just to once more realise he had his hands tied up. All he wanted right now was to touch Dark and he couldn't. He whined, Dark smiling into the kiss.

  "We should switch places more often," he murmured and Anti scoffed.

  "You wish."

  Dark raised his eyebrow.

  "You can't tell me, you're not enjoying this."

  Anti wanted to lie, just to see what would the other do but just as he opened his mouth, Dark's hand wrapped around his dick, giving it a gentle stroke and an embarrassingly loud moan escaped him. Dark smirked, kissing the corner of his mouth while proceeding to jerk Anti off at lazy pace.

  "Sorry, you were saying?"

  "I hate you," Anti gritted through his teeth, looking anywhere but Dark who simply chuckled, biting Anti's neck once more before moving down the other's torso, kissing and nipping the skin on his way. Anti was determined not to look down. He wasn't going to give Dark the satisfaction of looking down so the other could see the want in his eyes. But then Dark's mouth was around his dick, hot and wet and he let out a moan, trying to thrust deeper just for Dark to catch his hips and push them down, chuckling around him, the vibrations making Anti whimper.

  "Still hate me?" Dark asked and Anti needed to take a moment just to breathe, trying to focus his eyes.

  "So much," he breathed, tugging at the bindings once again.

  "You know the thing you were doing with your mouth? Much better than talking," he added, trying to sound at least a bit in charge, failing miserably. Still he could hear Dark chuckle, his breath ghosting over his thigh before once again Dark took him into his mouth, bobbig his head slowly.

  "Yeah, much better," he whispered, trying to thrust up into Dark's mouth, only for the other to hold him down again and alright, that just wasn't fair.

  Dark picked up the speed a bit, his fangs grazing Anti's dick from time to time, hurting just enough to make Anti see stars. Dark moaned around him and Anti made the mistake to look down. Dark was absolutely breathtaking. His hair a toussled mess, light blush on his cheeks, a hand in his briefs, jerking himself off...and then Dark opened his eyes and looked up at Anti. His black and red eyes that were glowing with red light, full of hunger and heat and Anti almost lost his mind. He tugged at the bindings and this time the one on his right hand actually couldn't take the pressure, snapping. Anti's hand immediately flew to Dark's hair, tangling his fingers in the soft strands, guiding Dark's head further down. Dark groaned, his eyes slipping close, letting Anti set the pace.

  "F-fuck Dark," Anti stammered as Dark kept on moaning around him, each sound sending him closer to the edge and before he could even warn Dark, he was cumming, his back arching, an almost soundless gasp escaping him. He stared at the ceiling for a moment, his vision hazy, breathing fast, his fingers still knotted in Dark's hair. He heard a groan and looked back down, seeing Dark, licking him clean, still jerking himself off and ok, that won't do.

  "Come 'ere," he rasped, tugging weakly at the strands and Dark went willingly, his eyes half-lidded, a constant stream of moans and silent curses falling from his lips before Anti captured them in a heated kiss, tasting himself on Dark's tongue. He let go of Dark's hair, his hand making way down the other's torso where he batted Dark's hand away, replacing it with his own.

  "Anti," Dark gasped out at the contact, his voice getting desperate and oh how Anti loved this.

  "Didn't think I could get out, huh?"

  Dark whined, letting his head fall down onto Anti's shoulder. He was so close, if Anti would just...

  "You're fucking beautiful. And all mine too. Won't let anyone touch you," he whispered, nibbling at Dark's earlobe, twisting his hand, brushing his thumb over Dark's slit. He moaned, biting his lower lip to stiffle any other sounds as Anti stroked him through his orgasm before letting go of him, wiping his hand into the sheets. Eh, they needed to change them anyways. Dark was breathing heavily, turning his head slightly to capture Anti's lips in a kiss.

  "I fucking love you," he whispered between kisses, feeling immediately how Anti tensed. He looked at him, fearing that he fucked up, but then Anti relaxed again, his lips turning into a small smile.

  "I love you too," Anti whispered, kissing him once more.

  "But you should really untie me, so we can take a shower."

  Dark chuckled and did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop, there it is! They said it! They are getting all mushy mushy!
> 
> Why can't I write them the way I planned?! I wanted to kick each other's asses when I first started writing this series and look where it got me...
> 
> Anyway, comments are greatly appreciated as always, love you all!


End file.
